deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zetton
Zetton is the one of alien kaiju in Tsuburaya TV show, ultraman. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * King Ghidorah vs Zetton (Complete) As Hyper Zetton * Monster X vs Hyper Zetton History Zetton was a bioweapon that was created by the Alien Zetton species as a plot to invade Earth. When the Science Patrol stopped the Alien Zetton's first plan, the aliens release the weapon Zetton, a monster specifically created to deal with Ultraman. Science Patrol member Shin Hayata transforms into Ultraman for the last time. Ultraman and Zetton battle but Zetton managed to withstand Ultraman's attack, Zetton delivered the finishing blow when he absorbed Ultraman's Specium Ray and turned it right back at Ultraman, damaging his Color Timer. After Ultraman falls unconscious, Zetton leaves him for dead and proceeds to destroy to the Science Patrol Headquarters. However, Doctor Iwamoto presents a newly-developed anti-gravity missile. Science Patrol member Arashi shoots the weapon at Zetton and succeeds in destroying monster. Zetton is considered to be one of the most powerful monsters within the Ultraman universe and is always a major threat for the Ultramen. Many incarnations or forms of Zetton have appeared through out the Ultraman universe. Death Battle Info 'Background' *Height: 60 m, 66m (EX form), 99.9m (Powered) 300m (Gigant Hyper Zetton), 70m (Hyper Zetton) *Weight: 30,000 tons, 33,000 tons (EX form), 66,666 tons (Powered) 300,000 tons (Gigant Hyper Zetton), 40,000 tons (Hyper Zetton) *Attack Stat: 1500 *Defense Stat:1200 *Speed Stat:800 *Origin: Created by Alien Zetton or by Alien Bat *Subtile: Space Dinosaur 'Abilities' *Zetton Final Beam: By catching an incoming beam with his hands and when combing his fists, Zetton can absorb any energy beam based attacks with his hands and convert the energy into his own and reflecting the energy back at opponents. *One Trillion Degree Fireball: Zetton can emit and launch a variety of yellow fire balls from his mouth, or the orange-yellow stripe spot on his face/forehead. *Zetton Barrier/Shutter: When attacked, Zetton can create and erect a large, powerful crystal-like energy force field shield around his entire body that is capable of protecting him from all but the strongest of attacks. *Zetton Light Bullet: etton fire light balls from his yellow spot at his face. It also can be fire rapidly. *Red Beam: Zetton can fire a red beam of energy from the yellow patc on his face. *Super Strength: Zetton has great strength, capable of taking on the combined might and forces of multiple opponent. This strengths also rivals Ultramen. *Teleportation: To confuse opponents, Zetton is capable of instantly teleporting himself short distances. *Teleport Attack: Zetton disoriented his opponents with multiple teleportations before striking them. *Flight: Zetton is capable of maneuvering anti-gravity flight. Zetton II Another version of revived by Alien Bat to have him aid him in his invasion of Earth, knowing of the fear that Ultras now carry from Zetton I's victory over the original Ultraman. *Height: 60 meters *Weight: 30,000 tons List of Zetton II's Abilities *Electric Touch: When in contact with an opponent, Zetton II is able to surge electrical current going through an opponent. *One Trillion Degree Fireball: Zetton II can fire missile-strength fireballs of energy from the yellow portion of his head and his hands *Laser Arrows: Zetton II can fire lasers from his ‘face‘, which are extremely accurate *Solidified Gasoline Grenade Missiles: Zetton II can launch Solidified Gasoline Grenades missiles fired from his hands at a short distance. *Magnetic Properties: Zetton II can magnetize himself. *Teleport: Zetton II can teleport at will. *Energy Redirect: Zetton II can redirect energy from attacks, leaving him unharmed but letting him rechannel it into a physical shock. *Speed: Zetton II is considerably more mobile and faster than his predecessor. *Super Strength: Zetton II retained the strength of his predecessor. Powered Zetton Powered Zetton was a machine created by Powered Alien Baltan to kill Ultraman Powered. *Height: 99.9 meters *Weight: 66,666 tons List of Powered Zetton's Abilities *Power Bomb: When needed, Powered Zetton can emit and then launch powerful orange blasts of energy from his hands. Each blast packs enough force to send an opponent flying several yards back. *Beam Reflection: Should an opponent fire a beam at Powered Zetton, he can choose to reflect/deflect the energy-based projectiles back at the source simply by using his hands. *Energy Absorption: If an energy-based attack is fired at Powered Zetton’s chest, he can absorb it into his body with little effort. However, this only lasts for a short while before the chest orbs grow weak and are destroyed. *Flight. EX Zetton An evolved form of Zetton. *Height: 66 meters *Weight: 33,000 tons List of EX Zetton's Abilities *Trillion Meteor: EX Zetton can launch extremely powerful, gigantic fireballs fired from his face. These are quoted to be 100 Trillion Degrees Fahrenheit. *Supernatural Strength: EX Zetton boasts of great natural strength, able to easily overpower two opponents. *Thick Hide: EX Zetton's hide is impervious to most attacks. Gigant Hyper Zetton Giganto Zetton is the larval form of Hyper Zetton which was created when Alien Bat picked up his corpse from the kaiju graveyard and fused him with the kidnapped Sphires. *Height: 300 meters *Weight: 300,000 tons List of Gigant Hyper Zetton's Abilities *Dark Fireballs: Gigant Hyper Zetton can launch extremely powerful fireballs from the yellow orbs on its body. *Gigantes Claws: Gigant Hyper Zetton can extend gigantic, extremely sharp scythe-like claws that it can use to batter and slash enemies with. *Clawed Tentacles: Gigant Hyper Zetton can extend claw-tipped tentacles to stab and constrict opponents. Imago Hyper Zetton Imago Hyper Zetton is a the adult form of Hyper Zetton, modifyed and much more powerful version of the original Zetton created by Alien Bat. After Giganto Zetton is "killed" in action against the trio of Ultraman Zero, Ultraman Cosmos and Ultraman Dyna, Alien Bat merges both his fortress and himself with Giganto Zetton's remains, causing its body to "molt" into becoming the much more powerful Hyper Zetton. *Height: 70 meters *Weight: 40,000 tons List of Imago Hyper Zetton's Abilities *Hyper Zetton Absorb: When an opponent fire an energy attack upon Hyper Zetton, it extends its arms and absorb the attacks by generating a portal-like hole vortex that will quickly absorb the projectiles. The energy is absorbed when the vortex is collapsed, this is fired back at his attacker through his arms. *Double Strike: Often used with teleportation, Hyper Zetton can generate a short-lived clone of itself that will strike an opponent on the opposite side before returning to its body. *Collapse Aura: Hyper Zetton (Imago) can surround himself in purple flames born of the evil energy that empowers him. This ability can also be used to create/revive monsters. The monsters he has revived/summoned include... **Antlar **King Pandon **Black King **Velokron **Tyrant *Flight at Mach 33. Hyper Zetton Deathscythe An new form of Hyper Zetton. *Height: 5 meters ~ 70 meters *Weight: 5 00kg ~ 40,000 tons List of Hyper Zetton Deathscythe's Abilities *Scythes: This Hyper Zetton possess scythes on each hands. *Scythe Catch: Hyper Zetton Deathscythe is capable of catching an incoming projectile with ease via his scythe. *Scythe Strangle: Hyper Zetton Deathscythe can use his scythes to strangle a being. *Size Change: Hyper Zetton Deathscythe can change his size from 5 meters to 70 meters. *Dark Fireballs: Hyper Zetton Deathscythe can fire fireballs like the normal Hyper Zetton. He can also charge up the attack and fire a volley of fireballs. *Hyper Zetton Barrier: Hyper Zetton Deathscythe can and is capable of generating and erecting a powerful energy shield around its entire body. *Flight: Hyper Zetton Deathscythe can perform an anti-gravity flight. Maga Zetton Maga-Zetton is one of the ancient King Demon Beasts. *Maga Light Bullet: Maga-Zetton is capable of launching light-based energy ball. 'Strength & Feats' *Defeated Ultraman. *Overpowered Ultraman Max. *Capable of resisting the Ultrmen's attacks. *Defeated Gomora, Litra and Eleking. *As Giganto Zetton defeated Ultraman Dyna, draining his energy. *As Hyper Zetton, killed Ultraman Cosmos. *As Hyper Zetton defeated Ultraman Zero. *Fought in the Dark Spark War. *Defeated super beast Doragory. *Is able of battling on multiple opponents at one. *Capable of going head to head King Joe Black. 'Weaknesses' *14 loses *Some of Zetton's more powerful forms can be destroyed by some attacks of the more powerful Ultramen. *It is implied that Zetton's weak spot his the yellow patch on his face. *If Hyper Zetton's wings are destroyed them he losses his speed Gallery ZettonUltraman.jpg|Zetton in Ultraman Zetton_WOWOW.png|Zetton vs Ultraman in Ultraman Zetton_II.png|Zetton II in Return of Ultraman Zetton_vs_Ultraman.jpg|Zetton II vs Ultraman Jack in Return of Ultraman Zetton_Powered.png|Powered Zetton Zetton_Max.png|Zetton in Ultraman Max Zetton_v_Max_and_Xenon.png|Zetton vs Ultraman Max vs Ultraman Xenon Zetton_Mebius.png|Zetton in Ultraman Mebius Mebius_v_Zetton.jpg|Zetton vs Ultraman Mebius Zetton_v_Miclas.png|Zetton vs Miclas in Ultraman Mebius Ultr Glxy NEO Zttn.png|Zetton in Ultra Galaxy Zetton_Mega_battle.jpg|Zetton vs Gomora and Eleking Ultr Glxy NEO Zttn II.png|Zetton vs Gomora in Ultra Galaxy KingJoeBlack and Zetton.jpg|Zetton and King Joe Black in Ultra Galaxy Zetton_EX.jpg|EX Zetton in Ultraman Mebius: Ghost Reverse Gaiden Giganto_Zetton.png|Gigantes Hyper Zetton in Ultraman Saga Movie Ztton_hyper.jpg|Hyper Zetton in Ultraman Saga Movie Hyper-zetton03.jpg|Hyper Zetton vs Ultraman Zero in Ultraman Saga Movie USagateam5.jpg|Hyper Zetton vs Ultraman Saga in Ultraman Saga Movie Saga-0.jpg|Hyper Zetton and Revived Monsters vs Ultraman Saga and Ultra Brothers in Ultraman Saga hyper zetton ginga.png|Hyper Zetton in Ultraman Ginga S Ex-Zetton-Ginga.jpg|Hyper Zetton vs Ultraman Ginga and Ultraman Victory Ultraman_X-Zetton_Screenshot_001.jpg|Zetton in Ultraman X X_Vs_Zetton.jpg|Zetton vs Ultraman X in Ultraman X Ultraman_X-Zetton_Screenshot_007.jpg|Zetton and Alien Sran vs Ultraman X Cyber Zetton Armor and Ultraman Max in Ultraman Orb UO-Maga-Zetton_Screenshot_002.jpg|Maga-Zetton in Ultraman Orb Zetton_vs_orb.jpg|Maga-Zetton vs Ultraman Orb Origin Form in Ultraman Orb Zetton_Hyper_DS_-_ultra_series.png|Hyper Zetton Death Scythe in Ultraman Orb ZETTON-ORB.jpg|Hyper Zetton Deathscythe vs Ultraman Orb Hurricane Slash Cutaway-ultra1.jpg|Zetton Anatomy 1238;888$.jpg|Zetton Final Beam Imagejdjskwkwmwkiwk.jpg|One Trillion Degree Fireball red beam.jpg|Red Beam zetton barrier.jpg|Zetton Barrier liht bullet.jpg|Light Bullet Laser_Arrows.jpg|Lazer Arrow Gasoline_Grenade_Missiles_.jpg|Solidified Gasoline Grenade Missiles Powered_Zetton_Power_Bomb.png|Power Bomb trillion metor.jpg|Trillion Meteor Fireballs.jpg|Dark Fireball Hyper_Zetton_firing.jpg|Hyper Zetton Absorb Hyper_Zetton_Flight.png|Flight Double_Strike.jpg|Double Strike Dark_Aura_Collapse.jpg|Collapse Aura Saga-1.jpg|Monster Revivial: Velokron, Antlar, Black King, Tyrant and King Pandon Hyper_Zetton_Hyper_Zetton_Shutter.png|Hyper Zetton Barrier Hyper_Zetton_Dark_Fireballs.png|Dark Fire Ball IMG_6144.jpg|Scythes Scythe_Strangle_.jpg|Scythe Strangle Magafireball.png|Maga Light Fireball Screenshot_20.png|Zetton Kaiju Card Ultraman_Orb_Maga-Zetton_Kaiju_Card.png|Maga-Zetton Kaiju Card hyper zetton card.jpg|Hyper Zetton Death Scythe Kaiju Card zetton.gif|Zetton in Battle Soccer Dai23.jpg|Zetton vs Bemstar in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Coliseum Bg_zetton01.jpg|Zetton in Mega Monster Rush Ultra Frontier Category:TV combatants Category:Villains Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Monster Category:Tokusatsu theme Characters Category:Kaiju Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Aliens Category:Ultraman Characters Category:Japan Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Male Category:Insects Category:Antagonists Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Energy Manipulator